Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of an information-oriented society, a display apparatus for displaying information in bulk has been developed rapidly. Especially, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or organic light emitting display (OLED) device, which is one of flat display devices having advantages of thin profile, lightness, and low power consumption, substitute for a cathode ray tube (CRT) manufactured in an earlier period.
Generally, in case of the LCD device, an image is displayed by the use of thin film transistor functioning as a switching element. The LCD device is widely used for display devices of notebook computer, tablet computer, smart phone, portable display device, and portable information device as well as display devices of television or monitor. The LCD device is not a self light emitting display device, whereby a backlight unit for emitting light is disposed under a liquid crystal display panel. That is, the LCD device displays an image by the use of light emitted from the backlight unit.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a related art display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art display apparatus may include a display panel 10, a driving circuit 30, and a front case 50.
The display panel 10 displays a predetermined image by the use of light emitted from a backlight unit (not shown). To this end, the display panel 10 may include a lower substrate 11 and an upper substrate 13.
On the lower substrate 11, there are a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines for defining a plurality of pixel regions, a thin film transistor prepared in the pixel region and connected with the gate and data lines, and a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor. Also, a pad portion (PP) is prepared in the periphery of one side of the lower substrate 11. The pad portion (PP) is exposed to the outside so as to be connected with a panel driver for applying signals to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines.
The upper substrate 13 is relatively smaller than the lower substrate 11. The upper substrate 13 may include a light-shielding pattern for defining an open area overlapped with each pixel region, and a color filter which is prepared in each pixel region while being corresponding to each pixel. Additionally, the upper substrate 13 may include a common electrode which is supplied with a common voltage in accordance with a liquid crystal driving method. The upper substrate 13 confronts the lower substrate 11 with a liquid crystal layer (not shown) interposed in-between, and the upper substrate 13 is bonded to the remaining portions of the lower substrate 11 except the pad portion (PP).
The driving circuit 30, which is connected with the pad portion (PP), drives each pixel. The driving circuit 30 may include a flexible circuit film 31 attached to the pad portion (PP) of the lower substrate 11, a driving integrated circuit 33 mounted on the flexible circuit film 31, and a printed circuit board 35 connected with the flexible circuit film 31.
The front case 50 covers front edges of the display panel 10 and the driving circuit 30.
Accordingly, the related art display apparatus includes the front case 50 for covering the driving circuit 30 and the pad portion (PP) exposed to the front where a viewer is positioned, whereby a bezel width (BW) is increased in the related art display apparatus.